


Don't leave

by lexi_con



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: Viktor's thoughts as Yuuri tells him "Let's end this".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Viktor, I'm so glad you god your happy ending! <3

“After the final,” Viktor feels dread sinking into his stomach like a stone in water, “let’s end this.”

Empty. 

That was all Viktor felt, aside from the burning weight of the golden band around his finger. 

Yuuri was even smiling, as if he wasn’t breaking Viktor’s heart. 

Yuuri’s head fall forward and he says something like thank you, but Viktor isn’t listening. Yesterday, when he exchanged rings with Yuuri, Viktor thought it was a promise; a promise to stay together, a promise to always love each other. It was apparent by Yuuri’s words that he had not shared the sentiment. 

His eyes feel hot as he thinks back on the past weeks; their first training after the Rostlecom Cup burning like a bright bruise in his mind. 

_ “I want to do it with you,”  _ Yuuri had said, his eyes full of love and his smile wide with happiness,  _ “I want to skate Stay Close to Me with you. In a sense, it was our beginning, right?” _

Viktor hadn’t stopped to think that Yuuri may have intended for it to be their end as well. He thinks of the costume neatly packed away in his suitcase, and Yuuri’s matching one. He thinks of all the times they practiced, every yearning gaze and gentle touch to his cheek, every time Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him to match the plea of the song. 

_ Don’t leave me.  _

Had Yuuri not felt the same? Had Yuuri not felt anything at all? Was Viktor of so little worth that Yuuri could just leave him just like this?

The ring on his hand suddenly feels like it might be so heavy he’d fall through the earth. 

“Haaah,” Viktor exhales, “I didn’t think Katsuki Yuuri was such a selfish person.”

_ That you’s leave me _ . 

“I’m sorry, it’s a decision I did on my own,” Yuuri looks shocked, but his face softens quickly, “I’m retiring.” 

Stop it, Viktor wants to say. He doesn’t want Yuuri to quit, he knows Yuuri  _ can _ go at least one more season. He  _ knows _ and it hurts that Yuuri doesn’t  _ want _ to do it. He wants Yuuri to skate the programs Viktor designs especially for him, wants to spend every day watching over Yuuri’s growth on the ice. Want to care for Yuuri’s sore feet, his soft black locks, pudgy skin and fragile glass heart, to never let it shatter like it did in China. 

Viktor’s entire body ached when he is once more reminded just how in  _ love _ he is with this cruel heartbreaker. 

This is  _ not _ how it was supposed to be. Anger starts bubbling in his chest. How  _ dare _ Yuuri do this to him? To  _ them _ ?

Viktor jumps when his bangs are brushed aside, and he hates himself a little for how he tingles when Yuuri’s fingers just barely touches his face. 

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor asks, doing his best to keep his voice steady. 

Yuuri’s big eyes twinkle like stars, “I’m just surprised to see you cry, Viktor.”

The tingly feeling is gone in an instant, and Viktor’s entire body starts shaking with  _ rage _ . 

_ Of course he is crying! _ How did Yuuri think he could do anything but? Viktor had planned the rest of his life with the thought that Yuuri would be by his side, that he’d fight whatever force came their way to stay together. 

He’d never expected that force to be Yuuri though. 

He’d be damned if he didn’t do good on his promise. 

“I’m mad, you know!” it came out harsher than Viktor had anticipated as he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, the tears leaking from his eyes were no longer pure grieving, but a mix between sadness and anger. 

Somehow Yuuri looks almost offended, but confusion quickly overpowers it, “you were the one to say it was until the final.”

Any reservation Viktor had in April was  _ definitively _ overruled by the past months’ promises of closeness and love. Honestly Viktor had been ready to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri from the banquet last year, but that kind of enthusiasm tend to be daunting. Honestly, Viktor had forgotten he’d ever said there was a deadline. 

“I thought you needed my guidance more.”

_ I thought you needed  _ me _ more. _

Desperation, that’s what Viktor wants to imagine at least, reflects over Yuuri’s eyes like a glistening sheet, “you’re not making a comeback?”

Viktor want to scream. 

He doesn’t, but his throat is painfully tight when he interrupts Yuuri. 

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring?!” he growls, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulders to make him look up. He feels how his face has twisted into a sad grimace and that the tears are flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls. 

_ It won’t matter if you’re not there! _

Yuuri is shocked, but he doesn’t say anything, just looking away guiltily as Viktor starts sobbing. The anger within him is dissipating, and he loses strength. He slumps back, his hands faltering and sliding down to hold Yuuri’s. Viktor feels the smooth gold wrapped around Yuuri’s finger, and he cries even harder, lifting Yuuri’s hands to his mouth, kissing the quivering skin. Soft mumbles in Russian slips past his lips as he continues placing the softest, gentlest of pecks against each knuckle. 

Viktor doesn’t care how it looks when he gets down on his knees. He doesn’t know what to say to Yuuri to make him change his mind, only hoping his plea will be heard by the grace of his beautiful, precious,  _ terrible  _ lover. 

When Yuuri tells him that he will reconsider his decision over the course of the final day, Viktor nearly faints of relief. 

\------------------------------

When they return to their room, tired from the interviews and heaps of fans asking for their autographs and photos, they are still wearing their costumes from the exhibition skate. 

Yuuri throws himself on one of the beds, spreading out and groaning as he fights to relax his back muscles. Viktor laughs and wants to do the same when he realizes Yuuri didn’t take off his shoes. 

Just like the night before, Viktor falls to his knees in front of Yuuri, but this time it’s with a smile on his lips. He carefully removes the shoes, aware of just how much Yuuri’s feet hurt after two full programs (one of the being  _ world record breaking _ and Viktor couldn’t be more proud) and training. 

Yuuri had sat up, watching Viktor as he massaged the bruised skin through woolen socks. 

“Koishiteru.”

Viktor freezes, his fingers going lax as his eyes widen. Quickly, almost giving himself whiplash, he looks up, his gaze locking with Yuuri’s, seeing the soft, tangible light in the young man's eyes. 

Viktor is speechless. His jaw hangs open, but he doesn’t notice. Yuuri’s lips stretch in a small smile as the tips of his fingers brush against Viktor’s cheek. His other hand brushes through Viktor’s hair, combing his bangs back, moving him forward so Yuuri can lean down and kiss the top of his head. 

“I’m glad I met you,” Yuuri whispers against Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor doesn’t have too look at Yuuri to understand the emotions of his lover, and it brings tears to his eyes. He doesn’t have to think about it when he reaches forward and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pressing his wet face into the fabric of Yuuri’s costume. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor sighs, kissing Yuuri’s stomach, everywhere he could reach.

Yuuri strokes Viktor’s hair tenderly, tugging gently to raise his head. Viktor complies, stretching eagerly to kiss the lips coming to meet his own. 

The kiss is short, but Viktor doesn’t mind as he could look at Yuuri’s beautiful face when they parted. 

“Yuuri,” he says softly, and the love of his life hums quietly in acknowledgment. 

Viktor whispers against Yuuri’s lips before kissing him again; 

“Stay by me, forever.”

 


End file.
